In many industrial applications, it may be advantageous to mount or attach a component such as an electric harness, a hydraulic harness, small hardware, a display, a side view mirror and the like onto a supporting structure by adhesively connecting a mounting structure. For example, it may be necessary to attach hardware to a base structure such as a roll over protection structure (ROPS) in a machine, or directly to an existing panel, such as a body panel. In a conventional system, the hardware is typically attached to the structure using a welding technique. However, welding generally must be performed during initial machine assembly and may not be a viable option for end of line installations or for retrofit improvements. In addition, welding or drilling a ROPS may have an adverse effect on the structural integrity of the ROPS.
Due to the above limitations, there is an increasing demand for adhesive based mounting structures. These mounting structures utilize an adhesive flow channel for an adhesive to follow a guided path and thus spread across the surface of the mounting structure for bonding of the mounting structure with the surface of the supporting structure. However, existing adhesive mounting structures have certain deficiencies such as reduced optimum bonding strength and excessive use of adhesive.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2015/0114544 (the '544 publication) discloses an adhesive based fastening system for attaching a device to a machine or vehicle, such as on a door panel. The device is positioned on the surface of the car where the attachment is required and fasteners are used for fastening the device. Further, the fastener includes a sealing ring, a cup shaped body with an outer flange and a vent on the outer surface. The sealing ring is attached to the car surface. The cup shaped body includes a bore on its surface which is used for injecting the adhesive. A partition is provided between the bore and vent to enhance filling of the adhesive space. The mounting structure disclosed in the '544 publication, however, is open for improvements in various ways to enhance the operating characteristics and performance.